


Itsudemo itsumademo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Más que tratar de cambiar las cosas solo, sería mejor decirme lo que no te sienta bien. Decirme que soy gordo, más que tratar de no hacerme comer mucho.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 3





	Itsudemo itsumademo

**Itsudemo itsumademo**

**(Por y para siempre)**

Yamada esa tarde estaba muy de buen humor.

Se había despertado temprano esa mañana, pero se había despertado solo, sin que su novio tuviera que tirarle de la cama. Al trabajo todo había salido sin obstáculos, y habían vuelto a casa más pronto que previsto.

Normalmente cuando llegaba a casa se sentía siempre muy cansado, pues tomó su ser tan lleno de energía como un agradable cambio de rutina.

Se había duchado y había salido del baño envuelto en la bata, siguiendo el olor de comida que le llevó a la cocina, apareciendo detrás de Daiki.

“¿Qué preparas?” le preguntó curioso, mirando en la olla donde había carne que chisporroteaba. “Me muero de hambre, ¡Daiki!”

Su novio le sonrió, girando las fetas y dejándolas freír, antes de girarse hacia él.

“Katsudon.” le comunicó, satisfecho. “Siempre dices que después de la cena sigues teniendo hambre, pues pensé de preparar algo más sustancial esta noche.” explicó, abrazándole las caderas y llevado la cara al hueco de su cuello, inspirando y luego levantando una ceja. “¿Utilizaste mi jabón?” preguntó, sonriéndole, y el menor asintió, llevando un trozo de la bata contra la cara.

“Sí.” confirmó. “Tenía ganas de tener tu olor encima.” añadió, riendo avergonzado.

Daiki no comentó, pero la sonrisa en su cara creció, y besó a su novio en los labios, luego suspirando de beatitud.

“Está casi listo.” le dijo, la cara cerca de la suya. “Tengo que dejar enfriar un poco la carne, me voy a duchar. ¿Puedes poner la mesa entretanto?” le preguntó, bajando la llama bajo la olla, esperando la señal de acuerdo del menor antes de dirigirse al baño.

Yamada siguió observando el contenido de la olla, tomando los palillos antes de oír la voz de su novio detrás de sí.

“Poner la mesa, mi amor. No comer.” le reprochó, y Ryosuke se giró para echarle una sonrisa culpable antes de dejar los palillos con decepción y ponerse de hecho a poner la mesa.

En cuanto acabó se sentó, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos, echando de vez en cuando unas miradas deprimidas a la olla, tratando de ignorar la sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Cuando finalmente oyó la puerta del baño abrirse saltó rápidamente en pie, alcanzando a Daiki y arrastrándole a la cocina.

“¡Anda ya, Dai-chan! Me muero de hambre, ¡te tomó una eternidad para lavarte!” se quejó, empujándolo sentando en una silla, mientras el mayor reía bajo.

“Me duché en menos de diez minutos, Ryo. No exageres, o un día los vecinos van a denunciarme creyendo que te deje morir de hambre.”

Yamada no le escuchó, y pronto puso el arroz en unos tazones, junto al huevo y la carne, llevándolos a la mesa y mirando el propio en aire feliz.

“¡Itadakimasu!” exclamó luego, sin esperar respuesta por parte de Daiki antes de empezar a comer.

Ensayó la carne primero, dirigiendo al mayor una expresión más que satisfecha.

“Es buenísimo, Dai-chan.” le halagó, hablando con boca llena, y luego dedicándose sólo a comer, concentrando toda su atención en el plato.

Cuando fue seguro de haber acabado todo el arroz y toda la carne, se dejó ir contra la silla, metiéndose teatralmente las manos en el estómago.

Daiki le miró al levantar una ceja, sonriéndole, y volviendo a comer.

Ryosuke se sentó recto, mirando en su plato y encontrándolo todavía lleno por mitad.

“¿Lo comes, eso? Estoy bastante sacio, pero todavía tengo un poco de sitio si no tienes éxito de acabarlo.” le preguntó, con aire de quien le estaba haciendo una oferta muy generosa.

Daiki levantó los ojos, perplejo, levantando el plato y siguiendo comiendo.

“Gracias, pero creo que voy a acabar de comer. No querría que te sintieras mal.” se burló un poco de él, extendiendo una mano para darle un golpe en la nariz, sonriéndole. “Pero si te aburres esperando que acabe, puedes levantarte y hacer algo más, no es necesario que me espere.” le propuso.

Ryosuke levantó una ceja, perplejo.

Frunció los labios y se esforzó de sonreírle, apretándose en la bata.

“Olvídalo, no me molesta esperar.” se encogió de hombros. “De todas formas, no me gustaría hacer nada sin ti.” añadió, mirando la cara del mayor como si quisiera ver sus reacciones.

Sin embargo, Arioka siguió comiendo, aparentemente sin preocuparse de lo que el menor acababa de decirle.

Ryosuke veía que tenía claras dificultades en acabar todo, y fue entonces que realizó que últimamente su novio había empezado a comer más que lo normal. Exactamente, no quedaba nada en el plato que Ryosuke pudiera comer.

Llegó a su conclusión sobre la razón de su comportamiento, y no le gustó para nada.

Cruzó los brazos, apoyándose contra la silla en aire enojado, sin decir ni una palabra más mientras observaba al mayor comer.

Cuando acabó, Daiki bofó, abandonando el plato en la mesa como si nunca quisiera volver a verlo, y levantó la mirada hacia su novio, sonriéndole.

“Un poco más y creo que me habría sentido mal.” bromó, extendiendo la mano como para pedirle a Ryosuke de hacer lo mismo, pero el menor fingió de ignorar su gesto y se puso en pie, empezando a poner las vajillas en el fregadero.

“Podemos hacerlo más tarde, ¿no, cielo?” le dijo Daiki, poniéndose en pie y yendo detrás de él y apoyándole el mentón en el hombro. “Hagamos algo juntos, puedo lavarlos yo mañana.”

Yamada se encogió de hombros, escapándose de su agarre.

“No es necesario. No es que haya mucho más mejor que hacer, ¿verdad? Pues puedo también lavarlos ahora mismo.” contestó, sin tener éxito de ocultar la irritación en su voz.

Sin embargo, aunque lo hubiera hecho, sabía qué Daiki se habría dado cuenta de la voluntaria antipatía de su frase, y no le importaba mucho.

Su novio lo dejó, metiéndose a su lado y mirándolo en aire perplejo.

“¿Ryo-chan? ¿Hice algo mal?”

El menor frunció los labios, dejando la esponja y lavándose rápidamente las manos.

“No. No hay nada que hayas hecho. El problema soy yo, ¿no?” contestó, sintiéndose listo a llorar y odiándose por esto.

Daiki se salió los ojos, tratando de tomarle una mano entre las suyas, pero el menor fue listo a liberarse.

“La próxima vez.” murmuró Ryosuke, moviéndose hacia la puerta. “Más que tratar de cambiar las cosas solo, sería mejor decirme lo que no te sienta bien. Decirme que soy gordo, más que tratar de no hacerme comer mucho.” concluyó, levantando la voz y dejando el cuarto, alcanzando la habitación y cerrando violentamente la puerta detrás de sí.

Sabía qué su reacción era infantil, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de sentirse herido por las acciones del mayor.

Odiaba la idea que no lo encontrara... atractivo. Y odiaba la idea que antes que decírselo con claridad, recurriera a subterfugios, como si Yamada le diera pena.

Se echó en el colchón, rumiando, y se dio apenas cuenta de la puerta que se abría.

Cuando Daiki se sentó detrás de él le ignoró, y siguió haciéndolo también cuando sintió una mano de su novio en su hombro.

“¿Ryo?” le llamó, en voz suave. “Mi amor, ¿me dices lo que te pasó por esa cabecita?” le preguntó, subrayando sus palabras al pasarle una mano entre el pelo.

Ryosuke volvió a sentarse, mirando frente a sí.

“Últimamente ya no me dejas lo que comes y te esfuerzas de acabarlo todo. Es porque me encuentras gordo y no quieres que come demasiado, ¿verdad? Porque así no te gusto, y tal vez ya no te atrajo, y...” se interrumpió, al oír el mayor echarse a reír. Entonces volvió a mirarlo, la expresión más enojada que antes. “¿Lo encuentras tan divertido, Daiki?”

Su novio asintió, luego suspiró y lo tiró cerca, un brazo alrededor de sus caderas.

“Sí, lo encuentro divertidísimo, chibi.” confirmó, bajando la cabeza y apoyándole los labios en la frente. “Lo encuentro divertido porque más que llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, podrías bien esperar de oír lo que tengo de decir yo.” le hizo notar en tono de reproche, antes de suspirar. “Te equivocas, no lo hago porque te encuentro gordo. Lo hago porque te oí quejarte con Yuri del hecho de haber engordado y oí todas las paranoias que tienes. Pues, bien, pensé qué...” sonrojó un poco, encogiéndose de hombros. “Qué se yo hubiera engordado también pues no te habrías sentido tan incómodo. Y yo no quiero que adelgaces, claro, porque esto...” llevó las manos a las caderas, pellizcándolo. “Me gusta mucho. Me gustas con toda la carne que llevas, Ryo, y me gustarías en cualquier manera, y seguirías atrayéndome. Aunque pesara trescientos kilos, no cambiaría nada para mí.” le explicó, viendo la expresión en la cara del menor relajarse mientras hablaba.

“Oh.” comentó, volviendo a bajar la mirada en una forma de vergüenza. “¿Pues de verdad de gusto un poco también así?”

Daiki hizo un sonido desesperado.

“No mires en otra parte.” le reprochó, llevándole una mano bajo el mentón y obligándolo a mirarle los ojos. “No es que me gustes un poco. Me gustas mucho. Te encuentro atractivo y me excitas, como siempre hiciste y como siempre seguirás haciendo.” declaró, sonriendo cuando el menor le abrazó fuerte.

“Lo siento, Dai-chan. Pensaba... bien, tuve miedo. Quiero siempre ser atractivo para ti.”

El mayor asintió, como para decir que entendía, y le acarició despacio la espalda antes de alejarse un poco, de manera de poderlo mirar.

“Ahora, ¿qué tal si hagamos la paz y se aprovechara de esto para demostrarte cuanto me atraes?” le preguntó, la voz más baja.

Yamada le sonrió con malicia, cogiendo pronto el sentido de sus palabras y moviéndose en la cama.

Daiki le alcanzó, tomándole la cara en una mano y besándole con pasión, abriendo los labios en busca del sabor tan familiar de la boca de su novio, dejándose recaer encima a él y buscando sitio entre sus piernas.

Con la otra mano se ocupó de deshacer el cinturón que cerraba la bata, abriéndolo antes de quitárselo, levantándose para concederse de mirarle, sonriéndole.

“Eres maravilloso, mi amor.” murmuró, en voz ronca. “Eres la cosa más hermosa que vi en mi vida.” añadió, antes de volver a bajarse hacia él.

Ryosuke lo sintió buscar cada centímetro de su piel con las manos y la boca, rozándole las caderas con las yemas, mordiéndolo suavemente donde encontraba más carne a su disposición, y sólo le tomaron unos minutos para hacerle gemir en alta voz y ofrecer su cuerpo a esas atenciones.

Levantando la mirada y observándolo casi encantado, Daiki llevó los dedos a su erección, envolviéndola y empezando a moverlos despacio.

Ninguno de los dos osaba quitar los ojos del otro, y Yamada no se perdió ni uno de los movimientos del mayor mientras su boca sustituía los dedos en su sexo, mientras la mano iba más abajo, en busca del calor de su abertura.

Ryosuke sintió un primero dedo dentro de sí mientras Daiki bajaba los labios, y no pudo evitar de gritar, incapaz de decidir sobra que concentrarse.

Empujaba las caderas hacia la lengua del mayor y luego hacia sus dedos, confundido, excitado por sus ojos que seguían mirándolo, provocándolo, como si de hecho quisiera ser mirado.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a los dedos que lo preparaban, pasó una mano entre el pelo de su novio, forzándolo a regañadientes a dejarle.

Se había esperado que Daiki se levantara y lo tomara así, pero en cambio se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, haciéndole señal de alcanzarle.

“Ven aquí, Ryo.” murmuró, tomándole una mano y tirándolo cerca, mientras con la otra lo desnudaba. “Quiero verte.”

Yamada gateó hacia él, montándole a horcajadas y bajándose, llevando una mano detrás a su sexo, masturbándolo unos segundos antes de llevarlo contra sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos antes de bajarse, despacio, hasta que no se sintió penetrar hasta el fondo.

Suspiró, gimiendo bajo y echando la cabeza atrás.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, y luego empezó a moverse, apoyándose en las rodillas para levantarse y bajarse, antes que Daiki empezara a ir a su encuentro con las caderas, tratando de penetrarlo más adentro.

Nunca cerraba los ojos, vio Ryosuke, los tenía fijos en él y con esos acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras las manos le apretaban las caderas, más y más mientras seguían.

Cuando Yamada sintió de no poder resistir tuvo la tentación de pedirle de hacer algo, antes de entender hasta qué punto quisiera mirarlo, pues llevó la mano alrededor de su sexo, tratando de dejarle entender al mayor cuanto le estuviera gustando, y se movió más y más rápido hasta que no pudo controlarse y llegó al orgasmo, echando un grito y empujándose enteramente contra el cuerpo de su novio mientras se corría en su mano y en el pecho de Daiki.

Arioka no le dio descanso, y antes que esperarle fue él a moverse más firmemente, todavía hundiendo dentro de él una y otra vez, sentándose y abrazándole, besándole de manera casi violenta mientras se vaciaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Siguió moviéndose unos segundos antes de dejarse ir, llevando a su novio consigo, todavía abrazándole.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente, y les tomó mucho tiempo antes de volver a sentirse capaces de hablar.

“Pues.” empezó el mayor. “¿Te convencí?”

“Paz hecha.” comentó Ryosuke, sin darle una respuesta directa.

Daiki rio bajo, moviéndose en un lado para que su novio se tumbara allí, pero todavía sin dar señales de querer dejarle ir.

Con una mano tomó sus batas las dejó caer al suelo, cogiendo la sábana y cubriéndolos ambos, antes de volver a acariciar la piel del menor.

“¿Ryo?” le llamó, viéndole cerrar los ojos como si improvisamente tuviera sueño. “Ryo, mírame.” le pidió, obligándole a levantar la cara y observarle, curioso. “Te quiero.” murmuró entonces, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Ryosuke sonrió satisfecho, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, apoyándose contra el pecho del mayor.

“Lo sé.” confirmó. “Pero nunca había dudado de eso.”

Se dejó acunar por el ruido del aliento de su novio y por el calor de su piel, sintiéndose improvisamente relajado.

Estaba feliz, y mucho, como sólo Daiki podía hacerle sentir.

Nunca iba a admitir cuanto tonto hubiera sido de él tener una idea así, aunque fuera claro.

Daiki le quería, exactamente como él quería a Daiki. Todo lo demás sólo eran tonterías que no iban a cambiar nada entre ellos.

Sin embargo, el día siguiente tenía que recordarse de decirle que él también, con un poco de carne más, no estaba nada mal.


End file.
